Listen to your Heart
by Mii B
Summary: [L & H] Um Sentimento desconhecido, não declarado para si mesmo. Escondido no lugar mais escuro do coração, mas em algum momento vai ser revelado, mas no momento certo.


**Autor: **Lenny Black.

**Idioma: **Inglês/ Português

**Censura: **Livre

**Shipper: **Haley/Lucas

**Status: **Song-fic

**Musica: **Roxette – Listen to your Heart

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

São sentimentos que você geralmente não os conhecem, são sentimentos que talvez você os ignora,talvez é um segredo que você quer que se esconda no lugar mais escuro do seu coração. Porque? Porque vocês são apenas amigos. Mas isso é apenas o que os seus olhos dizem... e o seu coração? Diz o mesmo?.

É engraçado pensar assim... uma amiga agora um amor, um amor que deve ser escondido. Escondido? Porque? Ah... esqueci que não tem porque talvez até tenha mas minhas desculpas de querer assumir isso para mim mesmo são tão fúteis quantos as folhas secas que caiam no jardim das casas que ali habitavam, as casas de One Tree Hill. E incompreensível entender os sentimentos, não especificamente o 'Amor' mas qualquer outro sentimento, ódio, paixão, inveja, egoísmo. Porque nós seres humanos temos que saber lidar com isso? É uma hipocrisia quando dizem que amar é a coisa melhor do mundo, pode até ser, mas não quando você tem que arriscar a perder algo que você considera muito importante pra sua vida. Uma amizade que você construiu durantes longos anos que vem te seguindo a cada passo que você da. Será que tem pessoas dispostas a correr o perigo de perder uma dessas amizades? Desculpe mas eu não sou uma delas.

-"Hales."- ela estava diante a mim, em uma imagem linda digna de uma Santa, intocável, imaculada. Meu rosto tão perto do dela e meus sentimentos tão longes de serem entrelaçados com os seus.

-"Há... aposto que nem sentiu minha falta"- eu larguei a bola de basquete que estava segurando, o tempo parou, eu a abracei não queria pensar em nada naquele momento e nem responder nada, meu cérebro ou melhor meu coração estava muito ocupado tentando processar a idéia de que Haley James estava ali, na minha frente, a pessoa que eu passei a amar mais do que uma melhor amiga.

Eu queria ser considerado mais do que um amigo, mais do que um confidente, eu queria que você gostasse do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você, impossível? Talvez, não sei o que acontece a cada minuto no coração dela, e às vezes tenho medo de querer saber. Coisas mudaram durante esse verão, eu mudei, todos mudaram, falam que quando vemos um bando de corvos sobrevoarem um local é porque algo ruim acontecerá. Brooke mudou muito, o amor que sentia por ela foi apagando devagar com o tempo fui vendo que ela não seria a pessoa certa a que eu deveria confiar cegamente. Peyton também conheceu seu novo caminho depois de tudo que aconteceu na vida dela. E eu só falto arrumar umas coisas que meu coração te, o receio de fazer, eu prefiro correr o risco de nunca tentar explicar meus sentimentos que não deveriam ter nascido.

**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.**

A noite caía lentamente, o Sol ia se escondendo atrás da visão que tínhamos do horizonte, mas quando estamos com uma pessoa importante pode estar a estação que for, o momento será tão especial quanto qualquer um. Nós estávamos caminhando, passo após passo, em um ritmo lento de forma que pudéssemos matar a saudade que estávamos um do outro.

-"Ah, eu andei pensando em voltar a estudar e também entrar para o time de torcida... o que você acha Lucas?" – ótima idéia pensei comigo mesmo, mas... e Nathan. Diante dessa confusão toda entre meus sentimentos e razões e atitudes que deveria ou não tomar acabei esquecendo do meu 'meio' irmão, Nathan Scott, com quem Hales foi (é) casada.

-"E o Nathan? Haley. Já falou com ele?"- resolvi tocar na ferida ainda aberta (ou não), depois de vários problemas e discussões que tiveram no ano passado, Hales deveria estar bastante magoada. Pelo menos é isso que eu achava que ela estaria, afinal seu rosto mostrava algo, mas eu sabia que seu coração estava realmente machucado.

-"Nathan agora é passado. Por mais que doe eu vou começar uma nova vida aqui Luke. Vai ser um ano bem diferente né?" – ela sorriu, um sorriso misturado com mentira e alegria. Ela poderia mesmo ainda gostar dele, também convenhamos que eles se amaram muito e naquela época eu nem esperava que isso pudesse estar acontecendo, quem diria que um dia viria a amar a minha melhor amiga? Alguém que eu considerava como uma irmã mais nova que eu deveria tomar conta.

-"Tem certeza...Hales..?"

-"Luke. Vamos mudar de assunto, vamos aproveitar nossos últimos dias de verão, eu estava com tanta saudade de você..." – ela disse me dando um sorriso sincero, talvez ela tinha realmente superado os problemas que teve com Nathan.Talvez.

O momento que uma palavra poderia mudar o passado e o futuro. Um beijo que poderia conquistar os sonhos quase impossíveis. Um toque que poderia causar a revelação dos maiores medos que alguém já poderia conter. Um abraço que poderia significar muita coisa. Um sentimento não revelado. Uma amizade que já tinha começado há anos e que agora ele não se via mais sem ela.

-"Hales!"- gritou do lado de fora da porta, estava com uma mochila do lado de seu corpo e suas mãos se encontravam dentro do bolso. Não demorou muitos minutos para que Haley também saísse diante a porta com seus livros na mão e uma bolsa pequena carregando o que era necessário.

- "Tenho que ver quando vai ser a inscrição para o time de torcida.Ah, desculpe. Bom dia Luke."- ela disse toda atrapalhada me dando um beijo no rosto, eu coloquei minha mão em volta do ombro dela e fomos caminhando devagar rumo ao colégio, o último ano do colégio.

"-Espero que estejamos na mesma classe, você vai ter que me ajudar em uns trabalhos!" – disse rindo e olhando para a cara dela, totalmente irritada e fechando a porta do armário com força.

- "AH é? Eu só sirvo pra ajudar você nos trabalhos, muito bem Lucas Scott." – ela não conteve o sorriso e parou se virando e me olhando com aquela boca mais linda que mostrava um sorriso mais perfeito que já poderia ter existido.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

O começo das aulas era bem idiota digamos, matéria eram muito poucas, mas os treinos de basquete começaram já bem desgastantes. E os treinos das meninas da torcida também, Afinal daqui a 1 semana teria os jogos de abertura. Eu ia todas as tardes na quadra do parque da uma leve treinada, ou seja alguns arremessos e umas jogadas um pouco 'fantasiadas' e todos os dias quem me acompanhava e me dava força era ela. Haley James Scott, ou melhor Haley James apenas. O dia da abertura dos jogos estava chegando e o nervosismo tanto do treinador como de todos os participantes aumentavam a cada minuto.

-"Bla Bla Bla... não estou mais agüentando ver aquelas meninas qual o problema comigo Lucas? Me diz!"- ela me olhava revoltada enquanto colocava a mala no chão com muita raiva. Ela virou a cara e abriu a porta do armário xingando coisas inaudíveis onde se deu conta de um armário totalmente decorado com várias fotos nossas e cartas que trocávamos quando éramos mais jovens.

-"Lucas..."- ela me olhava e olhava o armário totalmente confusa, era engraçado ver a cara dela de emocionada, bom... eu não poderia esquecer o dia que juramos ser eternamente amigos. –"Não sei o que dizer". Ela colocou os livros com cuidado e pegou uma foto que estava no fundo do armário colando na capa de sua agenda, sorriu para mim e fechou o armário como se tivesse algo precioso dentro do mesmo.

-"Não precisa falar nada... mas vamos sair hoje a noite!Amanha será a abertura dos jogos temos que estar com a cabeça no lugar." – eu falei que estaria com a cabeça no lugar mas quem disse que estava. Falam que na vida existe duas tragédias, uma é perder aquele que seu coração mais deseja, e a outra é consegui-la.

No dia seguinte era a abertura dos jogos, logo de manha passei na casa de Hales para irmos juntos paro colégio, malas pesadas, uniformes, nervosismo tudo tomava conta dos corações de todos do time, os titulares e os reservas, afinal o primeiro jogo sempre abria vantagens para o campeonato durante o ano.O Ultimo campeonato que o Técnico Whitney falou que iria participar. Chegamos no colégio o ônibus já estava lá alunos estavam guardando suas malas e subindo diretamente para o ônibus antes que Whitney reclamasse de nosso atraso. Sentamos juntos Hales estava sorridente e ao mesmo tempo nervosa por estar novamente no time de torcida, um nervosismo que era tomado pelas vaias que ela recebia durante os intervalos de aulas, praticamente todos os dias.

-"1,2,3 Go Ravens"- o time inteiro gritava isso e fomos rumo a quadra eu vestindo a camiseta 'Scott 3' e meu irmãozinho Nathan a '23'. Haley e todo o time de torcida estava fazendo sua apresentação abrindo a entrada do time de basquete. Foi um jogo digamos que difícil e cansativo, pontos atrás de ponto eu e Nathan brigávamos pra fazer a maior pontuação,irmãozinho idiota. Estávamos empatados com o time adversário e precisávamos fazer a ultima cesta e faltava 1 minuto para o jogo terminar e foi nesse um minuto que a tragédia aconteceu. Um idiota me empurrou foi quando dei o troco e o juiz viu, eu não sou de fazer essas coisas mas o desespero de ganhar subiu a minha mente, e levei como falta ficando dois minutos no banco ou seja não iria jogar até o final o treinador Whitney ficava falando várias no meu ouvido enquanto Nathan fazia graça brincando com a bola. Particularmente foi uma droga de jogo, não fiz bonito e muito menos Haley vai vir me elogiar, grande merda.

-"Fica tranqüilo Luke... a gente ganhou pelo menos"- ela tentava me tranqüilizar, enquanto Nathan ouvi elogiar e dava rápidas olhadas para Haley, meu irmãozinho estúpido.

**And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.**

- "Calma Luke... ainda tem vários jogos.. bom mas você viu nossa apresentação? Eu estava boa?" – ela me ajudava com as malas enquanto me contava as coisas, como ela não estaria boa... que pergunta boba.

- "Que pergunta boba, claro que estava!" – eu a abracei dando uma leve desarrumada em seus cabelos loiros. –"Sabe Hales... vamos dar uma volta hoje a noite? Comemorar nossa vitória sei lá."- que idiotice minha parecia aquelas garotas que mudam de humor a cada minuto, que tolice a minha. Ela sorriu para mim e disse:

-"Claro, vou para casa me trocar e tomar um banho eu venho aqui quando terminar, do jeito que conheci Lucas Scott ele demora mais do que uma mulher para se arrumar."- ela disse rindo e eu empurrei carinhosamente dando risada e logo a vi saindo pela porta carregando sua mala que parecia estar bem pesada. Não demorou muito e ela já estava de volta, parecia tão bela, uma roupa simples o cabelo preso, tão perfeita. E eu ainda nem tinha me arrumado estava apenas com a calça e sem camisa.

-"Não disse que demora mais do que uma garota para se arrumar!" – ela foi sentando na cama e me olhando meus pensamentos estavam longe dali, estava pensando em arrumar uma resposta porque daquele convite repentino. Pense cérebro, pense.

-"Hun... acho que vou colocar essa mesmo..." – disse mostrando uma das minhas camisetas favoritas. Mas ela olhou com um olhar de reprovação.

-"Põe essa aqui..."- ela se levantou e foi em direção ao meu armário tirando uma blusa muito bonita eu a tinha usado pouquíssimas vezes. –"Ainda precisa de mim para se arrumar,bobo!". Eu vesti a blusa e fomos saindo de casa, conversávamos sobre inúmeras coisas até que eu resolvi contar... já estava na hora, eu acho.

-"Hales..." – ela continuava andando me olhando com um tom de curiosidade. –"Eu te amo." – pronto disse e não olhei para a reação dela apenas virei meu rosto olhando o horizonte, onde se via o céu em tom de alaranjado e amarelo. Percebi que ela havia parado de andar.

-"Lucas... Eu..Eu.."

-"Não precisa dizer nada eu sei que corri esse risco. E ainda mais, sempre achei que você e Nathan..."- quando me dei conta ela estava com seu dedo indicador em minha boca, estava sorrindo e seu corpo estava perto do meu causando choques elétricos. Era estranho pensar que Haley estava tão próxima de mim.

-"Sempre esperei essas palavras da sua boca..."- ela me abraçou e eu correspondi envolvendo meus braços entre a cintura dela. Não havia ninguém para interferir aquele momento e eu só poderia pensar ali em nós... e como era importante às vezes ouvirmos nossos corações.

-"Eu Também te amo...".

**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.**

Fim.


End file.
